


for you i'd bleed myself dry

by Rapunzhel



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Song fic, i love drastoria okay, scorpius birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzhel/pseuds/Rapunzhel
Summary: Astoria and Draco hold their son for the first time.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	for you i'd bleed myself dry

**Author's Note:**

> Best enjoyed whilst listening to Jodie Whittaker's cover of Coldplay's 'Yellow'.

Miraculously, the sun broke out over Malfoy Manor that afternoon. Astoria Greengrass, _Malfoy_ Draco reminded himself, did always manage to bring out the sun. Draco had always noticed that. She could charm the clouds away. She had definitely brightened his darkest moments.

The labour was terrifying, but it was quick and smooth. Astoria sat there, bathing in the sunlight that beamed in through the open curtains, and held her son in her arms. Draco stood in the doorway for a moment, holding the glass of water he had been sent to get. Astoria was singing a song under her breath. She hadn’t noticed him standing there.

“_Look at the stars, and how they shine for you_,” She sung, cradling Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. “_And all the things you do, look how they shine._” It was a muggle song, he was sure. He smiled at his wife.

“It’s not an entirely appropriate set of lyrics,” he said, walking over to join her in the sun. He didn’t have to say anything, he barely even had to look at her, and Astoria knew what he wished. He placed the glass down next to her and scooped up his son. He took after his mother, he was so small. But the hair was all his own. Astoria had to charm her hair blonde, but Scorpius had inherited Draco’s stark white hair, it sat on a tuft upon the top of his head. His big grey eyes looked back at him, blinking.

Draco had been terrified that the second he held him Scorpius would burst into tears, certain that his own son would reject him. Draco gasped and smiled when he didn’t.

He nearly burst into tears when he giggled at him.

“Our little constellation,” Astoria said, sipping on the water, “songs about stars will always be appropriate.”

Draco nodded his head, agreeing silently as he rocked his son to sleep in his arms.

* * *

When her husband had left the room, Astoria Malfoy vomited all over the floor. Her limbs went weak and she almost completely collapsed, but she found enough strength from glancing at her son, her Scorpius, that she managed a cleaning charm muttered under her breath. She took three deep breaths in before collecting her son back into her arms, a smile breaking out on her face when he yawned. His whole face scrunched up.

She knew then that she would suffer any fate for the tiny creature that squirmed in her arms. A song she had heard on the muggle radio came to her then, and she sung it softly to the little starburst that she was lucky enough to hold.

“_You know, you know I love so_,” she sang, “_you know I love you so._” Scorpius smiled at the sound of her voice. “_I jumped across for you, oh what a thing to do. ‘Cause you were all yellow._” She smiled at the appropriate-ness. At little tufts of his fathers hair that already sprouted from his head. “_You know, for you I’d bleed myself dry._”

She knew Draco was standing there, he was never as subtle as he thought he was, but she knew he needed a moment to just watch the two of them. To convince himself that she was well.

She was well, she had her son, her son was healthy, her son would always be healthy, and because of that Astoria would always be so much more than well.

He could see the itch in his arms as he walked over to her, she could tell by the slight twitch in his hands as he placed the glass down on the side, by the way his breath hitched as he made his comment. Astoria handed their son over to him, and his body softened, not wanting to somehow harm the boy with all his harsh edges. Astoria noted how he held his breath for a moment, how he waited for Scorpius to smile at him. Astoria knew it was coming, how could it not. Scorpius was half of her, and Astoria loved Draco Malfoy with everything she had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
